Messing With The Deep Sleeper
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: This is an old Regular Show story I made a while back. This is actualy one of my first stories I ever made so dont go trolling it. DeviantART name is bendervsdafailwhale. Be sure to look out for more stories!


It was midnight and Mordecai and Rigby hadn't fallen asleep yet. They had nothing to do and were bored out of there minds. The blue jay and raccoon were sitting on their beds in their room. Rigby couldn't sleep so he went down stairs to grab a glass of milk. While Rigby was walking down the stairs, he heard some loud snoring.

" Is he asleep already? " Rigby thought.

The raccoon walked over to the couch to see what was snoring. He looked over and saw that it was Benson, knocked out cold on the couch. Rigby poked Benson's face to make sure he was in a deep sleep. Nothing happened. Rigby had a big grin on his face and run upstairs, into his room.

Rigby – DUDE! BENSON IS IN A DEEP SLEEP ON THE COUCH!

Mordecai – SO?

Rigby – SO? We can mess with him.

Rigby grabbed some markers and fake blood he found in the trash the other day.

Rigby – Come on dude! Lets go !

Mordecai – NO DUDE. There gonna get fired over this crap!

Rigby – PPPFFFF. WHATEVER. I'm going to go have some fun and draw on Benson's face while YOU stay here asleep, missing out on all the fun.

Mordecai – UUUGGHH. FINE.

The blue jay walked over to the raccoon and grabbed some markers. They both walked down the stairs together and walked over to the couch.

Mordecai – I really don't think we should be doing this.

Rigby – Whatever man. It'll be fun.

Mordecai uncapped a marker and began to draw on Benson's glass face. Mordecai drew a mustache on Benson's top lip and then began to write ' Muscleman was here ' on Benson's forehead. Mordecai thought that if he wrote that then Muscleman would be the one getting the punishment. Rigby drew a goatee under Benson's chin. They both began giggling. Rigby was writing some bad stuff about Benson's mom on his lid and then Mordecai accidently bumped Rigby's shoulder. The bump caused Rigby to totally mess up what he was writing with a dark black line overlapping the writing.

Rigby – DUDE!

Mordecai put his hand over Rigby's mouth to make him be quiet. Benson got quiet for a moment and then began snoring again.

Mordecai – SHHH.

The blue jay and raccoon continued drawing on the gumball machine's face. They both eventually got bored of drawing on Benson's face.

Rigby – I got an idea.

Mordecai – What?

Rigby ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, and filled it up with warm water.

Mordecai – NO DUDE.

Rigby – Yes dude.

Mordecai – No. If we do this then the couch will be ruined.

Rigby – SO?

Mordecai – SO. We would have no were to play video games at.

Rigby – Oh yeaahh…. But I have a different idea.

Mordecai - …

Rigby – How about we just pour the water on the couch to make it look like Benson wet himself?

Mordecai – Okay. But if Benson wakes up screaming, Ill blame you for this.

Rigby – Fine.

Rigby then began pouring the water on the couch and started giggling. Benson was still asleep and his foot began to twitch. Rigby thought he was going to wake up yelling so be stopped pouring the water. Rigby walked back into the kitchen and put the bowl back were he found it. Mordecai began to open the packages of fake blood Rigby had found in the trash.

Mordecai – Grab and really dull knife.

Rigby – Why?

Mordecai – JUST DO IT!

Rigby – FINE.

Rigby grabbed the dullest butter knife he could find and walked back to Mordecai with it. Mordecai was smearing the fake blood around Benson's chest and mouth. Rigby handed Mordecai the knife and Mordecai started dunking the knife into the package of fake blood. When done, Mordecai put the knife in both of Benson's hands to make it look like he had stabbed himself. Mordecai and Rigby started drawing on Benson again. Rigby drew fake hi-tops on Benson's ankles while Mordecai drew fake gloves on Benson's hands. The blue jay and raccoon kept drawing on Benson's face for another five minutes until they eventually got bored drawing again. They both grunted and began looking around the house for more things to put on Benson. Rigby run upstairs to the bathroom seeing if he could find any makeup while Mordecai looked in Pops' room for stick things. Rigby found some makeup ( god knows why there was makeup in the bathroom ) and Mordecai found some lollipops they Pops hasn't found in years. Rigby began smearing the makeup randomly on Benson's lid and arms while Mordecai started licking the lollipops and sticking them on Benson's eye lids.

Mordecai – They is comedy GOLD there dude.

Rigby – HM HM. Told you that we would have fun doing this.

Mordecai – HM HM. Agreed.

Mordecai took out thin, black sharpie and started drawing fake armpit hair on Benson's underarms.

Rigby – This is a true masterpiece. We should be designers.

Mordecai – Yeah.

Benson began tossing and turning on the couch.

Mordecai – OH CRAP DUDE HIDE!

Mordecai and Rigby ran up the stairs halfway and stared at the couch. Benson was still tossing and turning. He seemed to have tossed and turned so much that he fell off the couch, landing on his face, causing a big thump on the floor.

Benson – OW MY FACE.

The blue jay and raccoon stared as the gumball machine got off the ground in pain. Benson tried to open his eyes but the lollipops held his eyelids down.

Benson – WHAT THE HECK?

Benson touched the lollipops on his eyelids and ripped them off. A tear went down Benson's cheek from the pain. Benson began to walk toward the staircase while Mordecai and Rigby ran up to their room and locked the door. Benson walked into the bathroom to take a shower and looked in the mirror.

Benson – GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai and Rigby began blocking the door in their room as Benson began stomping to Mordecai and Rigby's room. Benson woke up Pops with his horrified scream. Pops came out of bed and opened the door with confusion and sleep in his eyes.

Pops – Benson my good man what's going o-

Pops took a good look at Benson and fell to the floor laughing. Benson stared for a moment and continued walking to Mordecai and Rigby's room. When he arrived at the door he began banging on the door.

Benson – OPEN THE FRIGGEN DOOR!

Mordecai and Rigby held the door back with all there might. After five minutes of that it seemed like Benson had left. About three seconds after the pause, there was huge banging on the door. Benson had gotten a log ( god knows were he got a log ) and began to bang on the door with it. Mordecai put a chair in front of the door and opened the window on the side of the room. Mordecai and Rigby jumped out the window without looking if they had a long fall or not. They both landed on a soft bush and began running for their lives. The door that Benson had been banging on with a log, flow open after a while. Benson took a good look around and grunted.

Benson – Tomorrow morning, I'm going to have a talk with those two.

Benson had spent the rest of the night trying to get all the graffiti off of his body. After six hours of frustration, all the graffiti came off. It was about seven thirty AM. Benson called in a group meeting ( or park meeting ) with everybody. Mordecai and Rigby came sweating bullets. Benson had a long, boring two hour discussion about how drawing on other people when they were asleep was bad and how graffiti was bad. If I told details, then you would fall asleep.

Benson – Okay, you can all go now.

Everybody got up from the stairs and walked inside the house.

Benson – EXCEPT FOR MORDECAI AND RIGBY.

They both grunted and sat back down. Benson gave another boring thirty minutes about how graffiti and what they did was bad.

Benson - … AND IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN THEN YOUR FIRED!

Benson walked into the house and slammed the door behind him.

Mordecai – Wanna mess with Pops in his deep sleep tonight?

Rigby – Sure.


End file.
